galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Richter Base
Richter Base Class B Fleet Base on the Planet Richter IV in the Richter System.Located in the outer fringes of the Sagittarius arm in a region that is very sparsely populated with star systems. The thin almost empty area between Galaxy called the Sagittarius – Perseus Gap lies on the fringe of Union Space and is near Freespace. The area is of little interest to anyone. The area was only included in Freespace because of the Bitlor. Officially the reason for building the Station was to have a backdoor during the anticipated Shail conflict. but hostilities never came about and also to have a service base if settlers were pushing for the Perseus Arm. There is a Sister Base of Richter (at Lyon Star Base). However the Shaill and then the Shail joined and their main planets are connected via Space Train and Space Bus. The base was supposed to service ships that made the trip across the void. The expected colonization push across the arm also never happen and is not expected to happen anytime soon. The base was operated with a skeleton crew and secretly used by pirates who paid the corrupt Base Commander. The base was “cleaned” by Eric Olafson and his crew. ---- CLASSIFIED ---- It was no accident that the Base was built there and had been planned to be a secret base for TSI and NAVINT by the Admiral of the Fleet himself ever since the signing of the Free Space Treaty. McElligott allowed foreign spies to steal all the information they wanted about Richter Base an was well aware that Pirates and spies crawled all over the base. Spies eventually lost interest and that was when he had Olafson clean the situation (With the help of the nearby Devi) Richter Base is officially still just a Class B Fleet Base at the fringes of Union Space and it does service the occasional civilian ship, but it is really the Headquarter of the Free Space Monitoring Department of NAVINT and the primary base for X Fleet and the Chimera ships. It is the Home base of Project Fish (USS Tigershark). The base is equipped with the latest laboratories, high security detention facilities, Agent and Operative training facilities and extensive Hospital and Health facilities to treat freed slaves coming from the Chimera Program. There is an advanced Intelligence School operated by the Gray Cat Society. The Base is under the Command of General Cherubim. The Base has one fully equipped and modern Mil Type Class A Space Port and 3 Mil Type Class C Space Ports – all connected. The Base features extensive recreation facilities and an attached town called Richter's Village. Richter Base houses the Special Equipment and Weapon Development and testing center for NAVINT. There is no Space Bus Connection to Richter 4 and it is listed as a pure military installation. There is however a Semi Civilian Installation on Richter 5 now and it is Space Bus Connected. Richter 4is a Type Nine Rock core planet with a thin Carbon dioxide atmosphere and temperatures in the range of minus fifty and plus ten on the C scale. The planet experiences strong sand and dust storms that can last for months. There is no open surface water and no reported native life." The closest inhabited Union system is 62 light years away (Rosegarden System) The Base also provides quadrant security. One official battle ship (not attached to the X Fleet) is stationed here, the USS Ian Fleming(permanently detached to NAVINT) \ The base is designed for 34,000 personnel and is currently 89% staffed. Category:Bases